The New Occupation
by Brad C
Summary: Part of Fork in the Road Challenge at Broken Compass. Nii and Kou find themselves vacationing at the beach. Nii gets caught up in a mess with the prince he simply cannot get out of. Completely WTF? Humour. Nii x Kou, Kou x Nii


**Title:** The New Occupation

**Description: **Part of Fork in the Road Challenge at Broken Compass

**Disclaimers: **Copyright © Kazuya Minekura

**Author's Note: **Enjoy yourselves for a good laugh.

* * *

Somewhere very far away... Far beyond the reach of the Houtou Palace. The doctor and the prince had found themselves vacationing by the beach. Well, probably the most unexpected place they will be, but at least they would enjoy themselves than being pestered by co-workers alike.

"Exactly, why are we out here? I'm getting fried from this weather." Kou Gaiji complains while trudging along the fine sands, following Nii from behind with a travel bag and a large thermos box. The doctor swings his head around as he kept walking with three equipments in his hands.

"I'm assuming you don't go out much, my prince?"

"Your point being?"

Nii Jienyi grins to himself. "Vacations are great. Relax will you." He finishes with a huff in his voice. The doctor then finds a spot; he then opens up the large parasol puts it into place and sets up two chairs underneath the parasol. He then lights up a stick of nicotine.

The prince sets down the thermos box and the travel bag. He then opens up a large towel into the open with his and takes out his belongings and sets it beside him. He then lies on his front as he puts on a pair of shades on and rests on the towel on his forearms. Kou Gaiji grabs a bottle next to him and waves it into the air. "Hey docs... do mind applying some sun block on my back?"

"Do I look like your maid to you?" Nii says from behind.

"But you make a great maid." Kou says coolly as he continues wavering the bottle around. "I mean, c'mon how long have you been treating me like this?"

"Right. I hope you don't get any ideas when we go back later." The doctor huffs a bit as he walks up to Kou Gaiji from behind and sits himself next to him. He takes the bottle from the prince's hand, pouring some of cream into his hand and starts massaging Kou Gaiji's back gently.

The prince rests his head onto his folded arms," You really should've been a maid."

"Don't you even start on changing my occupation," Nii glances at the young prince.

"It's only a suggestion."

"I'm sure your suggestions will make my life much better." The doctor ends his last words. He then says nothing as he quietly continues to work his way covering the prince applying the lotion onto his back.

"C'mon is a one time offer." Kou Gaiji grins amusingly.

Nii Jienyi scoffs a bit. "I'm not buying it."

"You're doing a great job too." The prince compliments him gleefully. "Oh while you're at it... do mind getting the strawberries and feed them to me as well?"

The doctor pauses. "Feed you?" He then continues. "Do I look like your mother?"

"Hmm mother..." Kou Gaiji closes his eyes and ponders to himself for a brief second. "That's too disturbing. I think uncle is more fitting, don't you think?"

Nii Jienyi raises an eyebrow and answers. "You're making me sound much older than I already am." He then takes out a box of strawberries out from the large box and opens the lid. "It would be helpful if you faced forward." He scowls quietly though being ordered around by a prince, who simply enjoying himself.

The prince shifts his position and lies on his back facing directly at the doctor. "So are you admitting that you're that much older than you are?" Kou Gaiji grins a bit waiting to be served by his doctor.

"Certainly not." The doctors retorts as he places a strawberry into the prince mouth.

Kou chews and shallows by the given food. "Well... I wouldn't want a wrinkly old doctor who's going to be a maid has just begun to work for me." He grins, while muses to the doctor's reaction.

"Who are you calling wrinkly?" Nii answers with his lips slightly twitching around his cigarette. "And I'm not your maid." He adds.

"Okay... So you're not that old, but you're still a maid."

"You're still degrading my occupation."

Kou Gaiji folds his arms and cushions behind his head, he then stares at the doctor. "Well, the way you do things often applies to a maid." He grins around his words and continues. "Let see... Putting sun block on my back and feeding me strawberries, you still follow the same duties inside the palace."

The doctor makes a face at the prince. "I'm your doctor and it will stay that way."

"But doctors do their jobs and not listen to what the prince tells them to do..." Kou grins.

Nii grumbles as he takes a long drag of his cigarette. "Okay... You win this time."

Kou Gaiji bolted up from his resting position; he then walks couple feet away from the doctor. The prince shouts, "I can't wait till I see you in a maid outfit!" He sticks out his tongue at the doctor, and then runs another several meters away.

"You are so dead, Kou Gaiji!" Nii growls as he attempts to catch the prince.

End


End file.
